


Dance for Someone

by OnTheFritz



Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: Jemima and Victoria ask Alonzo to help them learn how to dance for the upcoming Jellicle Ball. Some things are said and some things are definitely left unsaid. Eventually Alonzo comes to make a very important decision regarding his useless pining over Munkustrap.Oh, Pouncival is there too.
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats), Jemima/Tumblebrutus (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Dance for Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi again! I don't know where this came from. But here it is! 
> 
> This is a short silly thing that is most definitely Alonzostrap or whatever you'd like to call it. Lots of unrequited love, lots of pining, and overall the general feeling of 'why won't Alonzo just confess and save him the insanity come on now you crazy cat'. All that good stuff. The rating is more of a 'better safe than sorry' and applies to the end of the fic.
> 
> Also inspired by all that crazy Alonzo hip action from the 1998 movie.

Alonzo ran another eye over the junkyard before him. Nothing unusual. Again. It had been hours since Munkustrap had asked him to keep watch while he and Old Deuteronomy went off and discussed plans for the upcoming Jellicle Ball, and if it were any other cat asking for the favor then Alonzo would have told them to ask someone else. 

But because it was Munkustrap of course he said yes. Munkustrap could have asked him to jump into a lake or throw himself into the path of a hungry pollicle and he would have done it, no questions asked. Well, maybe not the pollicle part. There were still some lines he would draw in the dirt. Some. 

As always, Alonzo’s mind wandered back to the silver tabby that had plagued his thoughts since, well, forever. He sighed and slowly stretched across the tire he had claimed as his post, schooling his face into his usual cool, calm expression. It was a posture and expression that put the other cats at ease and betrayed none of the frenzied, maddening thoughts about the silver tabby that he couldn’t get his mind off of.

Someday he would have to tell Munkustrap that he loved him. Someday.

A flash of white caught his eye, finally giving him something to distract him from his thoughts. Not too far from him was Victoria and Jemima, the queens sitting quite close together and giggling about something. Slowly he changed the position he was lounging in so he could hear them better. 

They were whispering about something, which wasn’t unusual. They were also looking at him, which was a little more unusual. Jemima seemed particularly interested in his presence, outright staring at him like he had suddenly turned a different color or sprouted an extra head. It was unnerving.

Finally the little queen worked up the nerve to approach, glancing back at Victoria once or twice before sitting down at the base of the tire.

“Hi, Alonzo.” Jemima said, biting her lip and wringing her paws together nervously. 

“Hi, Jem. Can I help you with something?” Clearly there was something she wanted to ask of him. Something big. Otherwise she wouldn’t have sat and stared at him for thirty minutes gathering up the courage.

“Well, yes, I was wondering if- if maybe you could show Vicki and me some- some….” The last part was mumbled. Her face turned an adorable shade of pink. Off in the distance Victoria was trying not to laugh.

Alonzo twitched an ear. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Well, ah, you see, I was talking with Vicki and, um, well, we want to dance at the ball this year, but we don’t really know how to, um, get… _attention_. And we thought, well, since you have been to several and are a really good dancer and are so comfortable with things like that, and you’re so nice and probably wouldn’t judge-”

“Jem, take a moment. Breathe. Whatever you ask will be fine.” Alonzo gave her his kindest smile. Or, if anything, the least bewildered smile he had. The inflection on the word ‘attention’ was not lost on him, nor was the awkwardness of the question. He had a pretty good feeling about what Jemima was trying to ask of him, but he wanted her to ask it out loud.

The little queen took a big breath. 

“I was wondering if you’d… teachmeandVickitodancesosometomswillnoticeusattheJellicleBall.” She finished with a loud squeak and covered her face with her paws.

Alonzo stared, face carefully blank as his mind processed the words. 

“I mean, you always know how to dance so well and you and Munk are always together and so busy with protecting the junkyard so I didn’t want to ask but-” Jemima continued

“Wait, what was that about me and Munk?” Alonzo felt a cold shiver go up his spine. There was no way she could have known about-

“You two are busy so I didn’t want to ask you before?” Jemima looked at him with wide eyes.

Right. Busy. He and Munk had been busy lately with making sure the perimeter of the junkyard was secure for the upcoming Jellicle Ball. This time of year always drove Munkustrap slightly insane, and the influx of new cats coming this year did nothing to ease the silver tabby’s workload. Alonzo had done his best to help, not only because he was Munk’s second in command but also because he was his best friend. 

There was nothing suspicious about the amount of time he and Munk spent together. Or how Alonzo spent most of if not all of his free time thinking about him. Or how any time Munk smiled at him or brushed up against him or literally did anything in his vicinity he felt like he was going to explode. Or-

“Uh, Alonzo?” Jemima asked, voice slightly concerned. “If you don’t want to I-”

“No!” Alonzo shouted, causing all the cats in the vicinity to jump. Quickly he composed himself. Stay cool. Stay the calm, unaffected, cool tom everyone saw on the outside. Not the crazy one that hid just under the surface. 

“Sorry, Jem. I mean, no, I don’t mind. I would be happy to teach you and Vicki some dances. Once Munk comes back and relieves me-” Oh, that wasn’t the right phrase to use, not after the mental gymnastics he had been doing lately, “Once he comes back and doesn’t need me to watch things I would be glad to help.”

“Great! We’ll see you later!” Jemima bounced back over to Victoria, giving her a high five and giggling gleefully.

Alonzo took a deep breath to settle himself. Dancing he could do. Showing Victoria and Jemima some moves that could get toms to notice them would be no problem, so long as he kept his mind off of Munkustrap. There was a fine line between dancing to get a date and dancing to get a mate. Jennyanydots would kill him if he corrupted the youth too early.

It was Plato that eventually came to take Alonzo’s place, much to the black and white cat’s disappointment. Munkustrap was still busy with Old Deuteronomy then. Oh well. Alonzo left to go find his new proteges. He would have time to see Munkustrap later.

Victoria and Jemima were waiting for him in a secluded spot just behind Jenny’s den. It was a bit of a squeeze for Alonzo to get through the junk that had been piled up in front of the entrance, but once he was through the space was perfect for the three to have a semi- secret lesson.

“Hi, Alonzo!” Jemima was much more confident than before, bounding up to him and bouncing in excitement. Victoria was right there with her.

“Hi Jem, hi Vicki.” Alonzo gave them both a friendly nuzzle before sitting down, directing the two queens to follow his lead. “So. You two want to dance so you’ll be noticed at the ball this year.”

“Yes!” Victoria said excitedly.

“Well, who do you want to notice you?”

“Uh, well, I-I-” The white queen turned red. “Is that really important?”

“Yes.” Alonzo said, softening his invasive questioning with a gentle smile. “If there’s a specific tom in mind that you’re dancing for, it will be apparent in your body language. You might not be saying it with words but it will be clear that every movement will be just for him. And if you’re confident enough to say it out loud then you’ll be confident enough to dance for him.”

Oh, those were words to live by. Too bad he was terrible at following his own advice. Every time he danced his thoughts went straight for Munkustrap, resulting in the rather sensual, somewhat slinky moves he had become known for. If only they all knew just how he came up with those moves in the first place. All that hip action had to be inspired by _something._

“Tumblebrutus.” Jemima said quietly, face a delicate shade of pink. “I- I want to dance for Tumblebrutus.”

Now there was an interesting pair. Alonzo thought about what he had seen between the red tabby and the patched tom. Tumble had recently gone through a growth spurt and was rapidly developing into a long limbed, graceful tom that still displayed his somewhat goofy, kitten side through some impressive feats of acrobatics. 

More than once he could recall Tumble, well, tumbling across the junkyard in a whirlwind of back flips, always managing to end up on his feet despite the laws of gravity. Now that he thought about it, Tumble usually did the bigger stunts when Jemima was around, and always seemed to angle himself so he would make a dramatic landing right in front of her. 

Victoria seemed inspired by the confession. “I like… Plato!”

That made more sense. Alonzo could easily imagine the two dancing together, especially since every time Victoria crossed Plato’s path the cat dropped everything he was doing and stared at her. Munkustrap had to take the poor tom aside and gently explain that if he wanted to garner the queen’s affections he would be better off doing something about it instead of ogling her every time she walked by. 

So Plato had taken it upon himself to ask Munkustrap to help him learn how to dance, specifically when it came to doing difficult partner lifts. The training was paying off and now Plato was in training to help protect the junkyard, so things were going well. Hopefully soon the tom would have enough confidence to ask Victoria out instead of staring at her.

“Right.” Alonzo got to his feet. “Keep those toms in mind while you dance. I think it’s safe to say that they will definitely notice you at the next Jellicle Ball. Especially if you dance like this.”

He did a few stretches before starting into a series of dance moves that he thought would be easy for them to begin with. Nothing too complex, just smooth, easy moves that flowed from one pose to the next. A little hip action, a little swaying, enough to get attention but not too much that it was overly suggestive. Dancing was second nature to him, so much so that he let his mind wander a little.

Of course it wandered to Munkustrap. He could feel his hips sway of their own accord as he thought of the silver tabby watching him and only him. A shiver traveled from his ears to his toes, driving him to shake his head and leap across the clearing, channeling his frustrations into movement that was decidedly _not_ for simply getting a tom’s attention. This was for taking a certain tom’s attention and making it very, _very_ clear what said tom was missing out on. And for insinuating just what would happen if said tom decided to join him.

“So….” Victoria asked slowly, interrupting Alonzo’s train of thought. “Who are _you_ dancing for?”

“Excuse me?” Alonzo asked, blinking back into reality and stopping midway through a rather sensual roll of his pelvis.

“Well, Jem and I told you who we like, and it’s very obvious you like somebody too, based on how you’re dancing, so… who is it?”

“No one. This is how I always dance.” Alonzo said, trying to keep calm. He had kept this secret for so long. Why was it suddenly becoming so difficult to keep it under wraps?

“Ooo, does that mean you’ve liked this cat for a long time?” Jemima asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“There’s no one-”

“Oh, oh, and you have to keep it a secret?” Victoria added. “You have to tell us!”

“I don’t have to tell anyone anything. Do you want to learn how to dance or not?” Alonzo crossed his arms over his chest. That was the wrong thing to say.

“Please, Alonzo, please tell us. We told you who we like! It’s not fair if you don’t tell us.” Victoria said.

“Yeah, we trusted you. Don’t you trust us?” Jemima was giving him her special brand of the feared ‘kitten eyes’. 

Oh no. Alonzo felt himself starting to break. Had to stay strong. 

Now Victoria was doing it too. It was too much. He was going to have to confess or die. Or something.

Something rustled in the space behind them, and a familiar tabby tom poked his head out into the private clearing, unwittingly coming to Alonzo’s rescue.

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Pouncival asked, eyes wide.

Alonzo wondered just how long he had been hiding back there. With his luck, probably long enough to hear the whole conversation. 

“We’re dancing.” Alonzo said, grateful for the distraction but apprehensive about who caused it.

“Oh.” Pouncival scratched an ear, rolling over onto his back and making no moves to leave them alone.

“Where’s- where’s Tumble?” Jemima asked, voice squeaking slightly.

“He’s off with Misto doing something dumb. I dunno. Everyone’s busy today.”

“Well, we’re kind of busy-” Alonzo was interrupted by Victoria.

“You didn’t… hear anything? Did you, Pounce?” The white queen asked nervously.

“Huh? Like what?” Pouncival picked a flea out of his fur, studying it a little too casually for Alonzo’s liking.

“Well, like… like….” Victoria looked at Jemima helplessly. 

“LikewhomeandVickilike.” Jemima’s face was turning as red as her fur.

There was a long silence between the four of them. If he didn’t pride himself on keeping a cool, unaffected exterior Alonzo would have started to sweat.

“Oh, that’s old news. I knew that ages ago.” Pouncival said, flicking the flea away and rolling his eyes.

“You- you did?” Jemima shrieked, causing the tom’s ears to fly back in surprise. “Does Tumble know?”

“Nah. It’s more fun if he doesn’t.” Pouncival grinned. There was something awfully devious about that smile. “’Sides, now that you know that I know, I can ask you for a favor.”

He had been spending way too much time around Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Alonzo decided. He made a mental note to have a talk with the notorious pair once he dealt with Pouncival. The junkyard wouldn’t survive it if Pouncival became their apprentice.

“What is it you want?” Alonzo asked, careful to remain neutral.

“I wanna learn how to dance too. For the ball.”

“You? You want to dance like us?” Victoria was too proper to sputter, but she came close.

“Yeah. Seems to work for you well enough.” Pouncival nodded to Alonzo. “So I want to learn too.”

Alonzo couldn’t believe the words he was hearing. He was tempted to say no, but then Pouncival would very likely go off and tell anyone he came across about what he saw. And if he had heard Alonzo’s speech about being inspired to dance by the cat that you secretly love… no, it was too risky. Easier to just teach Pouncival some dance moves and hoped that he got bored enough to leave.

“Very well.” Alonzo said, ignoring the looks he received from Victoria and Jemima. “You may join us. But no fooling around.”

“Yeah, yeah, no fun, I get it.” Pouncival wiggled to his feet. “So you gonna teach us how to dance or what?”

And so the odd quartet started in on the lesson. Alonzo didn’t care if he was teaching queens or toms how to dance, but he had to admit that with the addition of Pouncival it was an odd group. To their credit the younger cats were catching on quickly.

Pouncival in particular demonstrated a previously undiscovered talent of mimicry, watching Alonzo go through the routine exactly once before jumping in and mirroring him with almost perfect accuracy. It was enough to stun Victoria and Jemima into silence, the queens obviously assuming that he was going to goof off and not take it seriously. On the contrary, Pouncival ended up showing Victoria a thing or two while Alonzo focused on helping Jemima.

“So… you’re really not going to tell us who you like?” Jemima asked, trying to get her hips to do a figure eight but ending up with something more of a figure five and a half. 

Alonzo shook his head. “There’s nothing to say.”

“Oh. Well, if you ever change your mind, Vicki and I can keep a secret. Apparently Pouncival too.” The queen said rather sadly.

“It’s nothing against you. I’m just….” Alonzo sighed. Just what was he waiting for?

“It’s hard to say out loud ‘cause it’s real and you can’t take it back.” Jemima said wisely.

“Yes. If there was someone- not saying that there is- I’m not sure I’m ready for that risk.” Alonzo said, slowly swiveling around so she could see the motions again.

“It’s kinda fun though. Taking the risk, I mean.” She said. This time she achieved a figure seven, bouncing a little on her feet as she twirled. “I felt so much better after I told Vicki that I liked Tumble.”

“Hmm. Perhaps.” Alonzo hummed, sidling up behind Jemima and moving her hips with his hands to physically help her move in the right direction. 

Would it hurt to tell someone? What if everyone knew? All he had to do was say it out loud. Maybe Jemima was right about being able to keep a secret. There really wasn’t anyone in the junkyard he felt he could confess to, and the one cat that he shared just about everything with was Munkustrap, who obviously wouldn’t be an option.

Or he could just tell Munkustrap and be done with it. Even if the other cat didn’t return his affections, at least he would be kind enough to still be friends. The silver tabby clearly cared about their friendship, that Alonzo was certain of. Or, maybe if Munkustrap did feel the same romantic intentions, then they could make up for lost time….

“Um… Alonzo?” Jemima giggled. 

Alonzo blinked. Spacing out. Again. He realized that while lost in thought he had grabbed Jemima around the middle with one arm, holding her body against his, and with the other arm trailed a hand down her thigh. Due to their size difference he had to hunch over her quite a bit. Slowly he was rocking their hips back and forth, body moving purely on instinct.

With the last shreds of his dignity he smoothly slid away from her, trying not to let his embarrassment show beyond an indifferent flick of his tail. Luckily Victoria and Pouncival didn’t notice what had happened.

“Uh. Good job. You’re doing well. Tumble’ll definitely notice you.” He said rather stiffly.

“Now I _really_ want to know who you’re dancing for-” Jemima was sadly interrupted.

“Hey, are you two gonna gab or are we gonna dance?” Pouncival yelled across the clearing. 

With his help Victoria had mastered the slinky dance moves and the two were now coming up with new moves of their own. On Victoria the moves looked elegant and graceful. On Pouncival… not so much. There was a lot of power, a lot of enthusiasm, but he clearly needed some finesse.

“Alright, show me what you’ve got.” Alonzo said, leaning up against a handy discarded armchair.

The three cats broke out into the routine he had taught them, each putting their own spin on his signature dance style to make it their own. Alonzo had to admit that he was impressed. Victoria and Jemima had mastered hip swaying like they wanted, and Pouncival… if he could keep from sticking his tongue out in concentration he would definitely turn some heads.

It was growing late. Victoria was the first to leave, giddily giving Alonzo a hug before disappearing off towards the rest of the junkyard. Pouncival made to follow her but suddenly stopped.

“You know, I think I actually learned something today.” Pouncival said, looking just as surprised as everyone else. Alonzo smothered a laugh.

“Speaking of learning, you never said who you were dancing for.” Jemima pointed out.

“Oh, right. Well, is that really important?” Pouncival fidgeted under her gaze, looking to Alonzo for help.

Alonzo couldn’t really say much, seeing as he was trying to keep a tight lid on his own object of his affections.

“Yes, it is! You know I like Tumble, so spill!” Jemima stomped her foot in exasperation. “Seriously, what’s with the toms and their secret love affairs?”

“Whoa, wait, what are you talking about?” Pouncival’s gaze swung from the frustrated queen to Alonzo, who suddenly regretted ever letting Pouncival join their impromptu dance lesson. “Hey, do you have a crush on someone?”

“No-” Alonzo started to say.

“Yes he does and he won’t say who!” Jemimia cut in with surprising ferocity.

“Oh. Well, it’s obvious who it is.” Pouncival said rather smugly.

“Oh really?” Alonzo said as calmly as he could, feeling as if he were about to faint, throw up, or laugh, or maybe all three. 

“Yeah. It’s Cassandra, isn’t it?”

“What?” Alonzo was sure his heart was going to give out.

“I mean, who else would it be?”

“Pounce… there’s no one. I’m done talking about this. If you’re not going to talk about who you like then I’m not going to let you sit here and discuss who I may or may not like. Because there’s no point.” Alonzo said, trying to keep his voice steady. He felt like he just dodged a truck.

“Fine.” Pouncival let out a dramatic sigh, flopping backwards onto the ground. “I like Bomba.”

“ _Bomba_ ?” Jemima and Alonzo asked in unison.

“As in _Bombalurina_ ?” Alonzo clarified.

“Yes, stop looking at me like that.” Pouncival said, squirming under their gaze. “I thought it was obvious.”

Everyone fell silent at the revelation.

“But… she’s so… so….” Jemima sought for the right words.

“Yeah, I know she’s a bit outta my league.” Pouncival said in the understatement of the century. “But it can’t hurt to try, right? Maybe if I do some of these dance moves she’ll finally notice me.”

“That’s the right idea, Pounce.” Alonzo said, still stunned. 

“Well, I’ve done enough emotional sharing to last a lifetime.” Pouncival announced, hauling himself to his feet and trotting off towards the exit of the clearing. “You two better not blab about this or I’ll… I’ll do something. It’ll be big.”

“Your secret is safe with me. With us.” Jemima promised. 

“Sure, Pounce.” Alonzo agreed, not even knowing who would believe him if he said anything.

Pouncival’s departure left him alone with Jemima. Him and those searching, anticipating eyes. 

If she wasn’t such a sweet, kind, innocent kitten Alonzo would curse those eyes.

“What?” Alonzo couldn’t help but ask. Might as well rip off the figurative band aid.

“Please, why won’t you tell me?” Jemima asked, rubbing up against his side affectionately, giving him those blasted kitten eyes.

“Because, Jem… because I don’t know if I can.” He finally had to admit it. “If I tell someone then it becomes real. And I don’t know if I can handle it being real yet.”

“From the way you dance it seems pretty real.” Jemima pointed out.

Alonzo sighed. The longer he went without confessing the more antsy he became, and antsy was not a good look on him. As soon as he could tell Munkustrap that he drove him wild then the sooner he could go back to his normal, unaffected, slinky exterior. At least, that’s how he aimed to look.

On the inside Alonzo felt like a hot mess. Ever since Munkustrap asked him to be his second, to help him protect the junkyard, making sure that they spent even more time together than ever before, Alonzo felt like just coming out and screaming that the silver tabby drove him wild. But he was not the kind of cat that screamed. Yet.

That thought sent interesting shivers down Alonzo’s spine, and he shook himself before he did something embarrassing in front of Jemima again.

“Look.” He said, taking another deep breath. “I’ll think on it. And if I come to a decision I’ll let you know. But for now I can’t say anything more.” 

Jemima seemed pleased to at least have a confirmation that he did, in fact, like someone. She stood on tiptoe to nuzzle his cheek.

“That’ll do for now. Thanks again for the lesson. And for being honest.” With a grin Jemima left the clearing, leaving Alonzo alone with his thoughts.

Alonzo felt too exposed. He had to go find somewhere to fully process the events of the afternoon. Quickly he climbed over the armchair, intending to retreat to a far corner of the junkyard where he wasn’t likely to run into anyone (especially Munkustrap). As soon as he left he heard a rustling behind him. Slowly he returned to the clearing he had just left, peering into the space from a hidden vantage point.

There he was.

Munkustrap was all alone in the clearing, dancing and moving in the space without a care in the world, body flowing from one position to the next. There wasn’t any music playing but the steps were so precise that Alonzo could imagine what it sounded like just by watching the silver tabby dance.

It was too much. Alonzo loved him. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Without verbally announcing himself he slid back into the clearing, sidling up next to Munkustrap and falling easily into the routine. To his credit Munkustrap didn’t even hesitate, simply threading his arms around Alonzo’s waist and bringing him closer. Together they danced, partners in a routine set to a silent song that only they instinctively knew.

It was perfect. At previous Jellicle Balls they had danced together but always as part of a larger group and never this closely, and certainly never this intimately. While they were just about the same height Munkustrap held all the power, effortlessly taking the lead and guiding Alonzo around the clearing with barely a touch. 

At every turn Alonzo made sure to initiate as much body to body contact as he could, swiveling his hips and trailing his body up alongside his partner’s. It wasn’t quite the same dance that he had taught the others earlier that day, but it was close. Still Munkustrap did not falter, simply adjusting and moving with Alonzo as if it were part of their unspoken routine.

Eventually the silent song ended, leaving the two extremely flustered and standing very close to one another. 

“Where did that come from?” The silver tabby asked, not letting Alonzo go.

“Munkustrap, I… You know what, I can’t take it any more. I’m tired of waiting.” Alonzo leaned in and kissed him, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the look of surprise on Munkustrap’s face.

To his own surprise Munkustrap leaned in and deepened the kiss, holding Alonzo tightly to him as if afraid the cat would slide away. Eventually they had to breathe.

“Wow.” Alonzo said, opening his eyes.

“Agreed.” Munkustrap said, looking slightly dazed.

“Why did I wait so long to do that?” Alonzo wondered aloud.

“I only regret that I didn’t do it first.”

“What?” Alonzo blinked at him. Munkustrap laughed.

“I’ve been trying to think of the best way to tell you how I felt for a while now. I thought maybe at the ball I could dance with you-”

“You were going to wait until the ball to make a move?” Alonzo tightened his grip on Munk’s arms. 

“Well, I’ve waited this long, I figured I could wait a little longer.”

“How long has it been?”

Munkustrap nuzzled Alonzo’s neck, breathing in his scent. “Pretty much since I first saw you. I didn’t gather the nerve to do anything about it until recently though.”

Alonzo groaned, partly because they had both waited this long to confess for no reason at all and because Munkustrap’s ministrations were slowly but surely driving him insane. 

“Alright. We’ll have to talk about this. But- but later.” Alonzo turned around, pressing himself backwards against Munkustrap. He stretched himself to his full height, falling perfectly flush against the other cat.

“Hmm, you’re rather insistent.” Munkustrap purred, roaming his hands appreciatively over the body in front of him.

“Don’t even pretend you-” Alonzo groaned again as Munkustrap leaned forward and began to nibble the side of his neck. “- that’s not fair. You’re way too calm about this.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to do to you if it ever came to this moment.”

“Everlasting Cat, Munk, you’re going to be my undoing.” 

“Do you know how hard it is to see you- you slink around the junkyard, scenting on every cat that you come across, being so beautiful and yet so- so damn unattainable?” 

“I also scented on you. More frequently than the others, if I recall.”

“And every time it took everything I had not to just grab you and take you for my own.”

“Oh really?” 

“There were a few close calls.” Munkustrap admitted. “Especially any time you danced.”

“I was dancing for you.” Alonzo said quietly.

Munkustrap hugged him tightly. “I know.”

“To think all it took was throwing myself at you. I’m glad I decided to physically woo you instead of using terrible pick up lines.” Alonzo swiveled his hips, rubbing up against Munkustrap rather pointedly.

“Keep doing that and we’ll go past the ‘wooing’ stage in our relationship.” Munkustrap growled, sending shivers down Alonzo’s spine.

“That’s the point.” To further emphasize what he wanted he took Munkustrap’s hands and placed them on either side of his hips, leaning forward and grinding back against him lewdly. The friction felt wonderful.

Munkustrap sunk the tips of his claws into Alonzo’s hips, just enough to hold him still but not hurt him. “I’m serious. Keep doing that and I’ll-”

“Do it.” Another swivel of the hips, another hiss of breath from the silver tabby.

“Do- do you really want this?” Munkustrap panted as traced the line between black and white fur along Alonzo’s back.

“Pretty sure I’m doing everything I can possibly do to say that yes, I want you.” Alonzo said. “I don’t know how else you want me to say-”

Munkustrap grabbed him by the hips and moved. Alonzo shut up.

He would have to tell Jemima the truth later, Alonzo reflected after a rather eventful and vigorous evening. If Munkustrap would ever let him go. The silver tabby had him in quite a possessive hug, quietly purring in his ear while he slept. It was a rare sight, seeing Munkustrap sleep, and Alonzo was loathe to disturb the moment.

Revelations and sharing secrets could come later. For now this was all he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
